


少狼同人－Allydia：Letter for Love Alwyas-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 是一封信





	少狼同人－Allydia：Letter for Love Alwyas-时生总是来晚一步

**Author's Note:**

> 是一封信

少狼同人－Allydia：Letter for Love Alwyas-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eed6cf0)

[ 20](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eed6cf0)

### [少狼同人－Allydia：Letter for Love Alwyas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eed6cf0)

点梗人： [@吉米船长](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4206321)

  


  


Dear Allison,  


想不到如今到了这年纪，反而会规规矩矩的写出这样传统的信件开头。

我不常写信，也不写日记，但在我拿不动笔之前，我愿意继续给你写点什么。

突如其来的灵感来自近日学生们的庆祝活动，我已经不能和他们一起折腾到大半夜，早早回了家。

不得不说他们把学校的溜冰场装饰得别有一番风味，但要我说，还缺了点盼头。要是我如今还能穿上溜冰鞋滑上一圈，我保证我的点子比他们更好。

就在今天，麻省理工学院后方的草地旁，我发现了一束盛开的附子草。虽然漂亮，可惜没人比我们更清楚它的可怕，目前我要求学校请园丁来把它挖走。

我说这些的理由是，这让我想到当年我们的双约会。那时我们风华正茂，你和Scott相当般配，虽然我还满腹妒忌。不过不管提及几次，回想都令我想笑，毕竟当初被Stiles纠缠，可如今我们却成为了共同度过一生的老骨头。

好了，再来说说现在。

在这里当教授已经几年，却还是不容易，但他们口口相传“听Lydia Martin的总没错”。我不予否认，而我相信当初我最开始就去结实你也是我一生里做的最棒的决定。

你和Scott就是一切故事的开始，如今狼群一代接一代，那些年轻的Alpha也搞出不少事。你知道，比肯山从不安静。

但Scott至少目前成为了提提意见的“Alpha老咨询家”，而Stiles却还在想尽办法从他的工作上差点新东西，好让他们这对兄弟活动起来。

令人头疼。

前段时间我回去高中进行探访，我们的毕业签名还留在图书馆里。

当时我站在那里凝视许久，或许一个老了的报丧女妖还没丧失她的能力，我竟然听到的熟悉笑声，让我一瞬间想到了你。

是不是你我不肯定，可我觉得你总在这里，我的朋友。

有件事想和你说说。我们狼群的传统就是，每个Alpha身边都有个人类死党给他擦屁股。除了Liam和Mason，现在每一代都这样。

你真该看看那群孩子们干了些什么蠢事，就连我的孩子和孙子们也都这样。好在他们的搭档总能帮他们度过难关，虽然每次都让我急得多出几根白头发。

下次我会带他们和你来打声招呼。其实他们也来过几次，但我觉得你大概不记得了。

今年Jackson也从英国回来。自从他移民后，我们见面的机会越来越少。但请你放心，他每年都会回来看望你，这次也不例外。我保准在叙旧中，你依旧会成为我们的中心话题。

就和每年一样，在这些相聚结束后，我会留出时间和你好好呆一会。现在我的话可比年轻时多了，讲课不光磨破了我的嘴皮子，还让我有些耐不住安静。

所幸我的学生们的报告都看得过去，这不至于让我在课上赤裸的进行批判。

期待见到你，Allison。

在我眼花之前，我还会给你写信的。

Your best friend with forever love,

Lydia

PS：我们狼群的多元化，已经在其他狼群里相当出名了。你敢相信吗？这竟然成为了狼人中的传奇！现在讲给孩子们听，或许都觉得很不真实。不过谁知道呢，我们的日子本来就很多风波，你说是吧？

…

…

上了年纪的教授收起她的钢笔，字迹比审批论文时要漂亮端庄很多。也并不是不用电子书信，而是她为她最重要的朋友准备了特殊的方式——传统的书信方式。

她在学校相当有名，大家慕名前来选她的课。但是谁都知道Lydia的规则，每年这时候她都会请两三天的假，回去家乡为好友扫墓。谁都拦不住，但谁又敢拦Lydia Martin呢？

没人能给Lydia代课，所以她愿意留下那些数字谜题和扰人烦的课题研究，让学生们叫苦连天。

她将信三等份折好，放入信封中签了名。

今日她同老友们也重聚在了比肯山，Allison的墓碑被她亲手打理干净。

花束和礼物，每个人都带来了属于他们的东西。那些保存记忆和心意的物品逐个摆放在墓碑前，Lydia将信放在中央，用Stiles送的熏香蜡烛压稳。

她的信没人能读，只有她自己知道，也只有Allison知道。

她站起身，扫视过上面的名字。她亲爱的朋友浮现在脑海中，仍然是当初那个年轻可人的女孩，也是英勇无谓的猎人。

他们狼群有着猎人的存在，这也成为了其他狼群传言中的一个话题。不过Scott他们从不在乎，当作耳旁风。

“一会在学校见，”暂短的散会前，大家不约而同的说道。今天大家都会去扫墓，忙活的事很多。可是当说到这句时，他们都清楚结束后该去哪。

那里是他们的母校，也是故事最多的地方。也许几个人可以坐在球场的观众席上看着那些新生们的长曲棍球训练，随后对着球场上的孩子们提出点指导…即使这种擅自的行为一般不受欢迎。

“你还要再留一会吗？”Stiles询问Lydia。这是一个肯定答案，Stiles只是随口一问，接着就走去自己车上去等。让Lydia独自呆在那里。

Lydia其实并不会对着墓碑讲些什么，而是在内心背诵她写过的全部内容。她会多点修改，补些细节。

随着每年这时候的季节变化，风都会吹过墓地，卷起几片尘。

当年那个在学校出了名的聪明女孩，事到如今依旧穿得时尚。只不过她那充满智慧和逐渐的高挑眼神，如今在那布满岁月的脸上变得和蔼许多。

“是你吗？Alison。”这是她唯一独自开口的话，但不需要有任何答案。

风力带来一种声音，听不清，也不容易分辨。

或许来自墓碑，或许来自信，或许来自风，也或许来自回忆。

Lydia并不需要细听，但她其实有这种特殊能力，只是此时不需要任何事件来干扰她们。

这是只有Lydia能听到的声音。或许真的不可思议的存在…毕竟比肯山总是不平静。

可这不是危险，而是唯一的会让Lydia听到的幸福声音。

她肯定这份熟悉的笑声。

来自Allison年轻的嗓音。

[Allison Argent](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Allison%C2%A0Argent)[Lydia Martin](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Lydia%C2%A0Martin)[Teen Wolf](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Teen%C2%A0Wolf)[TW](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TW)[少狼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E7%8B%BC)[Lydia](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Lydia)[Allison](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Allison)[Allydia](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Allydia)

评论(5)

热度(20)

    1. [](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) [嗲汇](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://maurice9ine.lofter.com/) [Maurice.](http://maurice9ine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://benedictisbest.lofter.com/) [阿笼](http://benedictisbest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://love-tenjump-inoari.lofter.com/) [Darling_](http://love-tenjump-inoari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://wang-hua.lofter.com/) [嘘，我有个秘密](http://wang-hua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://274578803.lofter.com/) [䚳山大仙](http://274578803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://binglei810.lofter.com/) [冰淚](http://binglei810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://thereisnothingherehhh.lofter.com/) [emmm](http://thereisnothingherehhh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://thereisnothingherehhh.lofter.com/) [emmm](http://thereisnothingherehhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://zilaaliz.lofter.com/) [和哀](http://zilaaliz.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://zilaaliz.lofter.com/) [和哀](http://zilaaliz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://2405159391.lofter.com/) [Le❤set](http://2405159391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://heidiliao1999.lofter.com/) [Heidiliao1999](http://heidiliao1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://kaaya0612.lofter.com/) [窩在第三惑星的kaaya](http://kaaya0612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) [Arzack](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://shijimago.lofter.com/) [LOCK](http://shijimago.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://xiaoshanliang.lofter.com/) [小山凉](http://xiaoshanliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) [吉米船长](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) 从 [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

> [爆哭不止呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/post/402ef1_eee9aaa)

    19. [](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) [吉米船长](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) [吉米船长](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee86fde)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_efed24d)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
